This invention relates to a three side trimmer.
The three side trimmer is employed to trim three sides of a binding object. In some of the three side trimmers, the trimming operation is performed by clamping the binding object, and cutting the top and foot edges of the binding object at the same time, and cutting the front edge of the binding object at some other appropriate time. Such type of three side trimmer includes, mainly, an opposed top edge trimming cutter and a foot edge trimming cutter, a front edge trimming cutter, and a trimming table for supporting the binding object thereon.
FIGS. 4 and 5 illustrate the above-mentioned three side trimmer. In FIGS. 4 and 5, the numerals (11), (12) and (13) designate a top edge trimming cutter, a foot edge trimming cutter and a front edge trimming cutter, respectively. The top edge trimming cutter (11) and the foot edge trimming cutter (12) are spaced in parallel with each other for the same vertical movement in order to simultaneously cut the top and foot edges of the binding object. The front edge trimming cutter (13) is arranged perpendicular to the cutters (11) and (12) for vertical movement in order to cut the front edge of the binding object prior to or after the cutting operation of the cutters (11), (12). Furthermore, the top edge trimming cutter (11) and the foot edge trimming cutter (12) are arranged for relative movement therebetween along the direction parallel to the length of the front edge trimming cutter (13) according to the size of the binding object.
The numeral (14) designates a trimming table disposed beneath the cutters (11), (12) and (13) for supporting the binding object thereon. The trimming table (14) comprises a table plate (15), and cutting sticks of, for example hard rubber (16A)-(16C) arranged on the sides of the table plate (15) for receiving the knife edges of the cutters. The binding object is fed onto the trimming table (14) and the top, foot and front edges of the binding object are cut by the cutters (11), (12), (13).
The numeral (17) designates a securing press for fixing the binding object on the trimming table (14). The securing press (17) is detachably attached to a jig (18) supported on a device such as an elevator for vertical movement.
In general, such type of three side trimmer is intended to trim three sides of binding objects of various sizes. In this case, it is necessary that the size of the trimming table (14) should be almost the same as that of the binding object in order to prevent scraps of binding sheets being left on the trimming table (14). As a result, it is required to provide a number of trimming tables with different sizes according to a variety of the binding object sizes. Thus, in the case of trimming three sides of binding objects of different sizes, the trimming tables should be exchanged. In this case, it is considerably dangerous to exchange the trimming tables because the trimming table is disposed beneath the respective cutters. In addition, the trimming table is designed in such a manner to provide sufficient mechanical strength for use, so that close attention should be paid to the trimming table exchange operation.